


A Harbinger of Roses

by Drippin_Joe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And her other self is even more fucked up, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But so is everyone else lol, Canon slightly changed?, Cinder has backstory, Comments are welcome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I dont wanna put the twists and spoilers in here so youll have to read to find out, Not Canon Compliant, On Hiatus, Other, Post-Canon, Roleswap, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Ruby goes to the bad timeline.png, Ruby is fucked up by her choices, Ruby is soo confused, Silver eyes have backstory, Time Travel Fix-It, Torture, Violence, but theres a tWIST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drippin_Joe/pseuds/Drippin_Joe
Summary: Ruby Rose is given a second chance by traveling back in time, to before the Fall of Beacon.Except time isn't the only thing altered, stuff is different than what she remembered. But now three people hold the key to dictate how things will end up in there own way. The Harbinger, the Black Swan, and the Glass Mirror.{On Hiatus}
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Start of a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to an idea of an AU I've had sitting in a Google Doc I left over a year ago. It had a lot of messy writing. And god help me it was the corniest story I've ever read. 
> 
> So now what you read is a complete rewrite of that story I did. I'm gonna list some of the ideas not used at the end. So if you get through this chapter, enjoy reading some funny shit I thought up of.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story!

_Ruby opened her eyes with a tired blink. All that met them was white. Everything in front of her was just a complete void._

_"This was certainly unseen." She tried to turn her body, but every feeling in her was gone. Trying to figure out this new problem, she tried lifting a leg. She felt nothing, but it lifted up anyway. Carefully, she turned around to see the source of the voice._

_"The staff was not meant for such a use, but yet it activated." She lifted her head and met pure silver eyes, staring deep into her. A connection she never felt before drove up her spine, returning her feelings into her body. "It seems as though the universe itself chose this. Ruby Rose, you must now guide others to a light they never reached."_

_Golden yellow hands came forth and cupped her face softly. "You must be their_ Harbinger _."_

* * *

Shooting up, Ruby desperately struggled for air. Sweat rolled down her slick, dark red hair, and her throat was as dry as Vacuo. The panic she felt faded away as she nearly collapsed again. 

_What… w-was that?_ Her mind felt hollow. Nothing could come to her head, only the vivid dream she just experienced and the sensation of grass in her hands. 

Everything slowed, her breathing became normal, and her eyes drifted down to the happy green sea of grass under herself. _Grass?_ Her hands drifted across the waves, sending them under her palm like a boat crossing water. 

_I… why grass? I was just in… Vacuo._ Her memories came swimming back, letting her conscious remind her of the events that brought her here. A great fire, exploding glass, the staff in her hands. The look of terror on Cinder's face as she brought the staff into the ground, sending a golden wave flying in the air. 

_The staff, I… used it?_ Her eyes widened as she brought a shaking hand to her mouth. _Then… Atlas!_ Tears welled up at the sides of her eyes as she realized the weight of her action. Atlas was falling. And she was sitting in the middle of the forest. She killed hundreds of thousands just to send herself into a random forest somewhere in Remnant. 

Bile rose up her throat, and she almost failed in tilting to the side. Vomiting onto the ground, she was soon heaving up nothing as her throat burned. _I killed them, I killed them._ Those three words _taunted_ her, repeating like a record as she lost the energy to heave. 

She was _worse_ than Cinder. How many did she kill? _All of the people in the crater… did they get a chance?_

A growl came from the trees nearby, making Ruby snap her head to it. Golden eyes pierced her soul, and she rushed up, ignoring the exhaustion in her body. Reaching behind herself, the sensation of _Crescent Rose_ on her back wasn't there. Her eyes trained on the golden orbs staring at her, she crouched down and brushed her hands around her. 

Hitting metal with the side of her hand, she tried grabbing at it. Then a howl soared through the air, and a Beowulf jumped from the bushes, landing in front of her with a slam. Ruby jumped back, hand grabbing onto the handle of her baby, and landed a few feet away. 

Her silver eyes jumped around her target, taking notes on the Grimm. It was young, told by the lack of protective bones and spikes protruding from its skin. Still, that didn't mean it was stupid. The Beowulf stood on its hind legs as its claws rested at its sides. It was studying her too. 

Ruby spun Crescent Rose around, making the weapon shift in her hands. Now in scythe form, its steel, straight blades gleamed in the sunlight. She lifted it up by its handles and aimed it at the Beowulf. The Beowulf aimed its head right back. 

It charged at her with no warning, only huffing as it ran. Ruby fired two shots in its skull before spinning the scythe around and clawing at the Grimm. It took the shots but stopped when she started swinging back. With a low growl, it waited for her to try and get a direct stab, and grabbed the length of the sniper scythe with its sharp maw. It wrestled with her, clawing the chamber and bending the barrel. 

Ruby growled herself, furiously slamming her hand onto the side of Crescent Rose. It began transforming, making the Beowulf yelp and let go. It backed away, growling as the weapon made cranking noises like cogs in a machine. The scythe descended near the hilt and the curved blade straightened into a single long one. Holding onto the handle of the greatsword tightly, Ruby felt burning in her chest, like a fire made from her own emotions. 

She screamed before exploding towards the Grimm in a flash. It roared as it felt a new sensation of hatred, spikes shooting out of its back. She roared in return, Crescent Rose held above her head. Her eyes burned with a silver flame, and every ounce of fight the Grimm had died. 

_Sheen!_ The Beowulf stood completely still as Ruby skidded on her feet behind it. Moments passed before the Beowulf began smoking black and split in two. The chunks fell to the ground as Ruby gasped for air, the ghostly silver fire near her eyes fading as she gasped for air. 

The exhaustion grew in her legs, and she nearly collapsed to her knees. Dropping Crescent Rose, she slowly turned her head and watched the Beowulf disappear into ash. After it was long gone and the forest turned back to whispering wind, she picked Crescent Rose up and hooked it behind herself. 

Her aura was already at work, returning strength to her body. Still, it didn't ease the burning around her eyes, which made her rub against them. The thoughts came back to her head, yet not screaming at her like last time. 

Instead, it was _much_ worse. The deep feeling of regret in her stomach. She had to sit with her actions, knowing she caused them all to die. If her mouth wasn't dry and disgusting, she would be heaving already. That never happened, but the Fall of Atlas did. Her biggest failure… she wasn't fit to save Remnant. 

Looking around one last time, she wiped at her mouth, getting the semi-new vomit on the rolled up sleeve of her black blouse, which covered the sides of her neck. Trying to wipe it off more, she gave up and looked above into the baby blue sky. Calm puffy clouds floated along the painted blue, and she readied her body before jumping upwards. 

A cloud of red rose petals flew into the air before landing on top of a tree. Ruby stood carefully on a branch, barely giving her any footing. Looking across the deep green sea, she saw a bright emerald light in the distance. Her eyes widened in disbelief before she choked out, "B-Beacon?" 

* * *

The main avenue was larger than she remembered. And everything else was different than she remembered too. Beacon Academy looked just as bright and ambitious as it did when she first saw it. Yet she did not feel that young ambition she had the first time she came to this shining school. 

_Beacon isn't… destroyed. Why? Did they rebuild it?_ She had a hard time believing that. Every detail she could recall was the same… until she looked down at the statue smack dab in the center of the avenue. The statues of the Huntsman and Huntress were gone, replaced by the King of Vale. He stood on the cliff the other two occupied, looking straight at her. 

His stoney eyes made Ruby look away, even if they weren't real. _They must've… that's why it's different. But why take me near Beacon?_ She met the statue's eyes again, and began stepping down the path. The school laid just ahead, and students soon came into view. 

She passed them with a strained face. _Students are back? Why? When did any of this happen?_ If this was recent, she would've heard about it when she got to Vacuo. Amity Colosseum was launched by the time she got there, so why was no one talking about Beacon being taken back and restored? 

_Unless… it wasn't rebuilt. Then how is it here!?_ Her head ached with confusion. All of this was just so… overwhelming. Why? Why? _Why?_

Then her whole body slammed into someone, making her fall back and land on her butt. Already she was blurting out an apology. "S-Sorry!" A small, soft hand reached out to her as she winced in pain. Looking up, she saw the hand and the poor victim she hit. 

It was a short girl with green eyes and long jet black hair, tied into two long ponytails. She smiled apologetically at Ruby, who slowly took the hand. Once the redhead was standing, the girl took out a scroll and typed at it. 

"I'm so, so sorry for hitting you! I was just getting wrapped up in my mind, and I wasn't paying attention!" Ruby said before noticing the scroll held out to her. 

' _It's okay! I wasn't paying attention either:)'_ was written on the scroll, and Ruby slowly looked back at the girl. 

"O-Okay then, I guess accidents happen, r-right?" Ruby shrugged while rubbing the back of her neck, making a small motion with her hand. The girl nodded back and put away the scroll, before waving at Ruby. She watched as the student walked past her and began skipping away childishly. 

Ruby sighed, shaking her head and putting a hand over her eyes. _Good goin' Ruby._ She grabbed onto the bridge of her nose and continued on, feelings of self loathing dwelling in her mind. Trying not to spare them any thought, she paid attention to where she was walking instead. 

The school's double doors were soon in front of her. They were much larger than any person there, just like the entire castle of a school in front of her. The whole school was just bombastic, just like the stories from here. Opening up one of the mahogany doors, she walked inside. 

The Main ceremony hall greeted her eyes, a gut feeling of nostalgia hitting her. It was beautiful, in a way she couldn't explain. After going through the forests of Mistral, the slums of Mantle, and the deserts of Vacuo, this seemed otherworldly. As if it didn't belong in the world. Or maybe she didn't either. 

Walking ahead, she continued onward, soon heading out of the building. Now standing in the center of Beacon, she looked ahead at Beacon Tower with regret. The view of the Wyvern tearing it down completely haunted her mind. Then after that…

She nearly choked out a sob before reality came back to her. Not wanting to break down in public, Ruby covered her eyes and made her way to a bench. Sitting down, she tried calming herself with slow breaths. Her hand came up and grabbed the cross necklace around her neck, which was held on by its left side. 

With her thumb running over it, she felt her heart stop racing and go to normal. The thick knot in her throat stopped choking her, and she looked back up at the tower. _If it's back to normal, what about everyone else? Who's the new headmaster?_ Whoever was up there, Ruby had to give them the news. She needed to tell them about the staff, Atlas, all of it. 

Her mind looked back to her encounter with Headmaster Theodore when she left Atlas with the staff. He took the news by storm, and getting him to try and get the council to help Atlas was her biggest challenge yet. Although she was glad he was prepared to fight "The Big One" as he put it, it made her confident they had more allies in the world. 

But whoever was up there, she had a feeling they would be different. _What if it's Goodwitch?_ The Witch of Beacon, as students had called her due to her behavior, would've been the most qualified. _But what would they say if I told them… no, they won't find out. I'll just say the staff got lost._ The thought of another betrayal that happened with Ironwood came to mind. 

She should've told him the truth sooner, keeping secrets would only make things worse. Looking down at the necklace in her hand, she shut her eyes. _But only if you keep learning, if you never stop moving forward._ A voice that wasn't hers played out in her head. 

She stood up and looked at the entrance of the CCT Tower. She needed to keep going, or else Remnant wouldn't. 

* * *

Ozpin took a sip of hot chocolate as he looked at the scroll in his hands, showing different feeds of the school. The Vytal Festival was already being prepared, and students were arriving by the thousands. And of course, Glynda was worried. 

"This is the perfect time for her to strike Ozpin, I'm simply worried that our students won't be able to handle an attack." She said as she stood near the large window behind his desk. 

Ozpin swiveled in his chair and sighed, "Glynda, I believe that our students are confident enough to handle any Grimm that comes at them." His scroll shut quickly. 

"It's not the Grimm I'm worried about. I'm afraid that she has people with her. Who knows who she's twisted under her will." Glynda said as her hand tightened into a fist. 

"And we'll deal with them in time. Look around you Glynda," Ozpin stood from his chair and walked up to the window next to her. "We are in a time of peace, for eighty years it's held strong-"

"But she'll be watching… waiting to take a victory over us." Glynda interrupted, eyeing him from the side. 

"You seem to forget, victory comes from the simpler things. Things from a smaller, more honest soul." Ozpin said with a smile, each word sounding practiced as if said a thousand times. 

Glynda huffed before looking back down, watching an Air Bus land at the airship platforms. Ozpin took another sip from his mug before the elevator chime caught his ear. Turning on his heel, he walked back to his desk and sat down. 

"Please, come in." He said before the doors opened up, revealing the visitor. As he crossed his hands and leaned forward, he caught a look at the person. Then his eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. 

The person, a girl, looked nearly _identical_ to Summer. Her hair was exactly the same, hanging near her shoulders, brushed to the right. Braided hair curved to the back and silver eyes stared at him… it had to be her. 

Yet it wasn't. A bright red cape was hooked around her neck, and her outfit was mixed with the bloody color. That with dark greys and blacks, and the amount of Rose symbolism everywhere. Her corset had black rose bushes climbing upwards, and a familiar cross necklace was around her neck. 

When he caught sight of the rose symbol on her belt and the red weapon on her back, his mind paused. "Miss Rose?" He started slowly, peering at her in confusion. Something he hadn't noticed was how she seemed equally surprised. 

"O-Ozpin?" She whispered, loud enough for Glynda to actually take notice of what was happening. After looking at the girl, she seemed to join them in awe. 

"I… how are you back!?" The girl nearly screamed. She had thrown out her arms towards him as he fixed his grey hair, which was swept back now. 

"Oh my gosh! This is impossible! I mean, how does that work?! Did you-no! Did you merge with Oscar!?" She blurted out nonsense as Glynda and Ozpin looked to each other with a look. Glynda brought up her crop before slapping Ozpin's desk with it. 

Ruby shut up then, freezing in place as Ozpin nodded his head. "Thank you Glynda, now then. Miss Rose… would you please explain what the issue is?" 

The girl froze before quickly walking up to his desk. She put her hands on it and leaned forward. "I have some things I need to tell you." 

* * *

The fractured moon watched from above, its pieces floating next to it as men carried boxes and cases full of prime dust into a warehouse. They set the boxes down into piles, and some loaded up Bulkheads full of them. 

"We need more men, Cinder. It seems every time we set out on a robbery, someone comes and attacks us. We nearly failed our last one at the docks, remember. And not to mention that _freak_." 

"Roman, I understand that. But that's all going to change when we get the White Fang." Cinder calmed him as she twirled a piece of glass between her fingers. She watched him trail a gloved hand down his cheek, right along an ugly scar. 

"Why'd you mention the girl? Are you scared of her or something?" Emerald chimed in as she crossed her arms and snickered. 

"Says the one always snorting fire dust when she gets the chance. How about you run back to the streets instead of crawling around?" Emerald stopped and glared at him, seeing Neopolitan stick her tongue out with a triumphant look. 

"How about I cut out your tongue instead!" Emerald growled as she reached for her holstered pistol. 

"Enough you two!" Cinder yelled as she straightened up and pointed a finger at them. Emerald looked to her apologetically and calmed down. Roman smirked and winked at Neo, while Mercury watched Emerald with an amused smile. 

"Now I want you two to drop it. That girl is a valuable asset to us. We wouldn't be here otherwise." 

"Hey!" A voice cut through the warehouse, coming from the platform above. Some of the workers stopped and looked at her, before returning to their jobs. 

"You guys talking about me or sumthin'?" She questioned with a curious look, making Cinder click her tongue. The girl jumped down, rose petals accompanying her as she landed next to them. 

Roman narrowed his eyes at her while Neo unholstered _Hush_ , sliding the blade out and copying Roman. "Hello master… how nice of you to join us." Mercury said in a monotone, making Cinder glare at him for a second before turning to _Ruby Rose_. 

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up. Now, would you _gladly_ tell me where you've been?" 

"Oh, y'know… walking around town. Met a weird girl acting like a robot, killed that White Fang traitor guy." She explained casually, putting her arms behind herself. Cinder nodded in understanding before Mercury decided to talk again. 

"Why'd you even kill him? Me and Emerald here were gonna try and visit the rat ourselves." He said while crossing his arms, tilting his head to Emerald. 

"Wasn't he a cat or something?" Emerald questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "Naw, he was like a puma." Ruby quickly answered her. 

Cinder deadpanned the three before grabbing the bridge of her nose. _The incompetence…_ Her clothes lit up a fiery yellow before Emerald caught her attention. 

"Wouldn't killing faunus _not_ make the White Fang join us?" Good point, Cinder noted to herself. Quickly, she went to explain. 

"The White Fang makes an exception for traitors. Haven't you seen their members going around town for them? If you betray the Fang, they'll go after you. No matter if you're faunus." 

"Speaking of which, what exactly is our plan once we get all of the animals here?" Roman asked, rolling his hand as he stared at Cinder questioningly. 

"As I've said _before_ ," Cinder said in frustration. "We hire the Fang and they help us in our mission at Mt. Glenn. Then we help them take the Agricultural District in return, using the Grimm from the panic." 

"Right! And my master's already increased the Grimm activity nearby!" Ruby sent a small salute, gaining weird looks from the others around her. Cinder, though, looked pissed. 

"And when will we hear from your _master_ again?" She said through gritted teeth. 

"Or see her, for that matter." Roman joined in, giving a suspicious look to the Red Riding Hood. Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"You'll see her eventually. Jeesh, "In time" or whatever people say." She put a hand on her hip before a scroll's ringing could be heard from her. Coughing into her hand, she took it out and paused. 

"Uh... Hold on." She walked away and answered the call, before seemingly freaking out and leaving in a flash of rose petals. 

Cinder watched the rose petals disintegrate on the ground before sighing in disbelief. 

"I'm surprised we even let her live when she came to us, or even trusted her." Mercury piped up, making Cinder whip her head to the pawn. 

"Can you ever be quiet-"

"Hey, that's Neo's job." He interrupted, and Cinder nearly snapped. Instead, she calmed her temper and continued. 

"But Ruby is our best candidate besides Neo here for spying in Beacon. She can see what the teachers are doing, or even go to dear Ozpin without raising suspicion." 

"Really now? And here I thought kids could get better GPA's than _murderers_!" Roman said sarcastically, emphasizing the last bit. He gained an offended, but obviously fake, frown from Emerald. 

"Hey, we're right here." She waved a hand between herself and Mercury. Roman rolled his eyes before seeing Neo angrily looking at him, actually offended. It was made obvious with the floating " _YEAH_ " next to her. 

Cinder shook her head frustratedly before continuing, "I don't like having her here as much as you do, but… we don't have a choice." She closed her hands into fists as Emerald moved closer. The green haired girl faltered when she saw the glare Cinder gave her. 

"Hey now… what is that?" Roman said, gaining the attention of the others. He was looking over to a dark, shadowy part of the warehouse. Out from the shadows came a small figure with a mane of pink and brown hair, and a bruised eye. Everyone froze as the familiar lookalike of Neopolitan wobbled on her feet, using Hush as support. 

Her outfit, a brown winter tailcoat with pink fur, a grey scarf, and Roman's bowler hat, was cut and stained with blood. She stared back at them, and met eyes with Roman. A startled gasp came from her before she fell over, landing on the ground with a painful thud.

Time seemed to unfreeze around them as Roman looked to Neo. "This isn't funny, Neo. Whatever this is, stop it." The girl was quick to deny him as " _THIS ISN'T ME_ " formed next to her. Roman then looked at Emerald, glaring at her with his piercing emerald eye. 

"Alright Emerald, you gotta stop it. I mean, I knew you were low, but not _this_ low." Mercury said, losing his joking tone for a second. Emerald quickly shook her head. 

"I'm not doing this! She's... real." Emerald brought a hand near her mouth as Cinder's eyes widened. Roman was the only one truly doing something as he went over to the Neo lookalike's side. He pressed two fingers to her neck before nodding. 

"Well, she's alive. Neo, come help me pick her up." The short henchwoman nodded, coming to his side and helping him pick up the… herself? She didn't know, but she helped anyways. 

Picking the bruised girl up, the two brought her over and set her down on a table. Emerald and Mercury ran over and looked at her, trying to make sense of why she was there. 

Cinder came over to them and looked down at the girl. Her face strained as her eyes burned. A memory she wasn't familiar with came to her, of a burning ache and a torturing pain. It faded soon as she gripped the table with enough force to break it in two. 

Emerald and Mercury backed away as Cinder brought up her hand. A small queen chess piece sat between her fingers. "The timeline has changed. Emerald..." 

"Yes Cinder?" 

"Inform Ruby of our new… arrival. Put the girl in one of our cells. I need time to think." Cinder rolled it in her hand before walking away. The leader stopped and looked back at the girl on the table, who was barely able to breath. 

The sound of glass tapping on the floor was the only thing they could hear as Cinder went up onto the platform above, scowling and crushing the chess piece in her hand. 

_The timeline has changed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No! No, Soap! You didn't juju on tha beat!


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby explains to Ozpin her situation, meanwhile Neo is catching up with old friends. And Cinder wants to know why her lackeys are so incompetent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup? 
> 
> Welcome to chapter 2, we get to catch up with Neo. Honestly, I'm gonna let the chapter speak for itself. You can tell me how it was in the comments. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In all of the uncountable years that he's been resurrected and killed, reborn anew time and time again. He's never been so distraught and _confused_ , not ever since the Great War. 

"I… I see." He sat back in his chair, disbelief strung across his face. His hands met each other and held on tightly, as if trying to hug in comfort. The girl sat across from him had an emotion he couldn't read on her face. Either it was pity, or it was empathy. 

_This… can't happen._ "Please… how long do we have left?" Ozpin asked, gaining composure of himself. 

"What's the date? I don't really know the time anymore." Ruby asked curiously, and Glynda was the first to answer her. 

"It's Friday, August 28th, 1280." Her answer made Ruby's brain sputter and stop working. Glynda shot a worried look at her, and suddenly raised her eyebrows. She swore that if you looked close enough, you could see smoke rising from the redhead's ears. 

Ruby managed to regain some control over her mind. "Okay. If it's August, then we have… one, two three, four… Three months before the Fall of Beacon." 

Glynda scowled as Ozpin nodded and looked down, contemplating. His eyes narrowed as if he tried focusing on his own consciousness with them. 

"Miss Rose… if you need a moment, then you can have it. This… news is quite _disturbing_ , but I assume more so for the one who experienced this all themselves. You've had to go through these things first hand. For that, I'm sorry." Ozpin didn't lift his head up as Ruby nodded and sighed, falling deeper into her chair. 

"I'm sorry you were put in such a predicament. I… should've taken more action in stopping _Salem,_ or any other disaster." Ozpin said, his tone full of guilt. The look Glynda gave him suggested she thought of the same. 

Ruby put a hand over her eyes, "It was too late at that point. They had already gotten into the school and CCT systems. Who knows how much control they had by then." A long sigh dragged through her lips before she spoke again. 

"The Relic of Knowledge was taken by Salem… but I grabbed the Relic of Creation and took it to Vacuo. Then Salem came… I don't exactly remember everything, but I used it and ended up here. So that's my story, I guess." She looked up at them and studied their reactions. 

"Interesting… it seems whatever you told the Relic, it decided to… travel you back in time, perhaps. But… activating the Relic of Creation will stop its current task-" 

"So Atlas fell." Ruby finished it, making them all sit in silence. Glynda seemed to be taking all of this much harder than Ozpin. Her face was set in a constant frown, filled with hatred. Ozpin's, however, was set to stone, his eyes focused on whatever he looked at calculatingly. That wasn't to say the headmaster wasn't devastated on the inside by this. 

"I… I'm _sorry_ ." Ruby squeaked out as she held onto her skirt tightly, her hands shaking with tremors. She didn't even know if she was saying it to them or everyone else that she couldn't save… or made it to where they _couldn't_ be saved. 

"It's alright, Miss Rose. We've all made choices that we regret. I'm sure you did what you had to do." Glynda reassured her, her frown dropping slightly. Ruby shook her head and let out a silent sob, racking her body. 

Ozpin stared at the sad sight of the girl in front of him. _She's been through so much… I would never wish this upon any of my students. I'm the one to blame._ He thought grimly, memories of one of his many dark lives floating in his mind. 

"Ruby," He started, the girl looking up when hearing her first name. "You've gone through such a traumatic journey I wouldn't wish on anyone. But now you have a chance to fix this, with us. You've broken time itself and now you have been given the power to _change_ fate." 

Ruby wiped her eyes and nodded along, letting his words roll in her head. He was right. She could fix this… fix everything. She could stop Beacon from falling to Grimm, stop Cinder… save Pyrrha and Penny. _Weiss_ . _Everyone._

"Is… is this like reincarnation somehow? What if this isn't real?" She wanted to drag her head along Crescent Rose's blade. This whole day was killing her, and she didn't even know if it was a _real_ day at all. 

"Well, I would recommend pinching yourself if you believe it isn't. But I'm afraid this isn't like reincarnation. You've seemingly come back the same way you left. It isn't like mine. I come back different each time, each soul changing me in different ways. You, however, have gotten off the hook." 

Ruby shook her head slowly and said, "I guess… I'm… what are we going to do first? We need to stop them before Cinder or Salem do anything." Her body wanted to move so bad. The feeling of dread forced her legs to begin bouncing up and down rapidly. 

"Cinder… she'll be tricky to locate. Her and her band of murderers have been running around Vale since I first arrived here." Glynda said angrily, "Her antics won't be hard to find, but she herself will." 

"Yes, we've had trouble with her before. For the past two years or so, she's been organizing crime across Vale. Killing Huntsman, robbing dust stores." Ozpin said with a hint of anger in his voice, although it disappeared soon in his business-like tone. 

"She… you know about _Cinder_?" Ruby asked, her features slowly turning to confusion, then betrayal. Yes, she told them about her when she explained the future, basically. But knowing she's wanted and in Vale, why didn't they stop her when she came into Beacon?!

"Yes, she's one of the most wanted criminals in Vale, just above Roman Torchwick and many others." Ozpin explained, raising an eyebrow at the look Ruby was giving him. 

"You knew… but you didn't stop her when she came into Beacon?!" Ruby was on her feet now, hands planted firmly on Ozpin's desk. Glynda looked ready to intervene at any time. Yet Ozpin just stared at her. 

"Miss Rose… I believe that you're talking about things that have yet to come." He said simply, meeting her eyes with nothing but pity. Ruby's face fell in realization before her shoulders slumped and her fight died. 

_I… he's… it hasn't happened yet. The Fall hasn't begun. Cinder isn't here yet._ She reminded herself as she slowly sat back down. Glynda eased up as Ruby grabbed her necklace and held onto it tightly. 

"Do you want to rest for a moment? We can continue later if you want." 

"No!" Ruby was quick to shout, grabbing the edge of her chair, hand clamped over her necklace. She sagged, "No… I'm fine. We need to make a plan. We have to stop Cinder from getting the maiden powers. We can't let her win. _I won't let her win_."

Ruby said with an intensity they hadn't seen her display, not even when she had her outburst moments ago. They looked at each other and nodded. 

"Very well then… as you've said before, Cinder Fall snuck into Beacon and took the Fall Maiden powers for herself. Now… you've mentioned this Amber character, but last time I checked, she isn't the maiden nor a part of this." 

Ruby looked confused again, and Ozpin continued, "The current Fall Maiden is safe, and in good company." He glanced to the side as Ruby scratched her head. 

"Wha? Then… who is it now?" She looked between the two before Glynda took a step forward. Ruby's eyes flickered up and down Glynda before she realized. 

"You're the _Fall Maiden_?"

Glynda nodded before a golden yellow flame sparked near her eyes, "I am. We needed to keep the powers close and safe. Professor Ozpin thought I would be the best candidate. When… I took the powers, I knew I would be putting myself at risk for my entire life. But I am willing to protect the powers _and_ the Relic at all costs." 

Ruby looked at her old teacher sadly. "Then… Cinder will be after you. _Salem_ will be after you." 

"I'm afraid they were coming after me even if I wasn't the maiden. Me and Ozpin's… close relationship painted a target on my back ever since it started." Glynda snuck a glance at the headmaster, who returned it with a soft smile. Underneath, she could see the hidden sadness in it from her words. Her words _and_ reality. 

Ruby leaned back, looking identical to Ozpin as she put her hands together over her chest. "Wow… I'm… surprised, I guess. If you have the maiden powers, then we have a chance. I mean, you are really, _really_ strong." 

Memories surfaced of what happened when you made _Glynda Goodwitch_ truly mad. She could still see the random student get thrown through the window. Some didn't even think she was legally allowed to do it, but she guessed they didn't read the first papers they were given at Beacon at the time. 

Glynda smiled at her words before putting on a more serious face, "Yes, while the maiden powers are certainly strong, I'm not invincible. I'm still human, and I can still die."

"Let's hope that doesn't come to pass." Ozpin said as he looked at her with a frown, a worried expression on his face. Glynda nodded, "Agreed." 

"So if the maiden is safe, we still have to worry about Cinder coming and hacking the CCT Tower. I believe she did it during the Vytal Festival Dance. I encountered her there when she infiltrated it. She must've used some sort of hack by placing it into it, because during the Fall, well… y'know." 

"It seems she has a knack for attacking at large gatherings." Glynda commented, shaking her head and crossing her arms. 

"So it seems. I believe that we have a possibility to capture her as she makes her way to the CCT." Ozpin said, tapping a finger on another. A faint smile was on his lips. 

"Well, that could work. If we get Cinder out of the way, then Salem loses her chance at getting the maiden powers. Cinder is her only way to get them, so that could hurt her plan." Ruby said as she gained confidence in the plan. 

"But Cinder isn't Salem's only pawn. She's bound to have more people working for her." Glynda countered. "She could have another planned to take the power if Cinder fails." 

"Well, Salem hasn't known about the maiden powers for a long time, I assume. Not once has she tried making an attempt at getting them. Just like _another_ power." Ozpin stared Ruby in the eyes, and the girl brought a hand up and trailed it on her cheek. 

"Silver eyes." Ruby stated, understanding his meaning. Ozpin nodded before continuing. 

"Silver eyes, yes. Once honed by great warriors, only to be lost in time and history. Although most won't tell you that they were hunted down." 

Ruby looked solemn and frowned, "You… never told me about them, y'know. I only learned about them after the Fall." 

"For that I am sorry. But the silver-eyed lineage is one that I greatly respect, and have close ties to. Salem has been trying to snuff it out for centuries, ever since she learned of it. The ability to kill Grimm in a single moment, like a flash, is one she fears. And one we need." 

"Is… that why you let me into Beacon early? Because I had silver eyes?" Ruby asked, rubbing the fabric of her skirt. She always dwelled on that question ever since he disappeared. 

Ozpin sat in contemplation before speaking, "No… at least, not the only reason. I saw the greatest potential in you, Ruby. When you saw fit to stop a robbery on your own record and nearly _win,_ while still just in combat school, I knew you could be _more_ than what you were." 

A smile reached his lips, "I also saw someone else in you. Someone that would value others lives much more than herself. When dreaming of becoming a Huntsman or Huntress, that tends to be a definite trait. But I saw more than that in her, _and_ you. No obstacle would stop you from saving a life. Even if you were close to death." 

Ruby had been listening with heavy breaths. The words she waited so long to hear, for that one lingering question. Words she didn't really have a chance to hear before everything went south. "I… thank you." She whispered before smiling widely. It fell as soon as it came. 

Could he really say that about her now? He just did, but… after what she's done. _I made Atlas fall… I lied to Ironwood and got Penny-_ She didn't finish the thought, trying to focus on reality. It was hard to do that now that she had tears in her eyes. 

"Alright… I think it's time we find out what we're gonna do with you." Glynda said as she looked Ruby up and down. The girl seemed confused and tilted her head, blinking to get the water from her eyes. 

"I believe Glynda means finding a place for you to stay here as we work together. Assuming you want to, that is."

"I do… more than anything." Ruby nodded, replacing her pitiful look with a weak dutiful expression. 

"Well, I suggest you stay in the staff dormitory. That way you can stay away from the dealings of students, and be closer to the professors as we continue." 

"You could also help the professors and I. I doubt you could do much in the other classes, but you could help in combat training." Glynda suggested. Ruby thought about the options. 

_I won't have to deal with others in the staff dormitory. But… what if I want to see my… friends?_ She doubted they would remember her. After thinking of the horrible scenario of her meeting Pyrrha again, or even herself, she nodded. 

"Alright, I'll stay in the staff dorm. I guess I could help with combat, so we could get them more ready for when things go south." Ruby said with a small smile. Ozpin nodded and pulled out a black, wide scroll with golden ribbons detailing its control pad. He opened it and seemed to type something in, before looking back at Ruby. 

"Good then. Glynda, if you could show her to which room she'll be staying in. I need to contact General Ironwood and Qrow and tell them about… well, Miss Rose's arrival." Glynda nodded before pulling out her own scroll. Checking the message, she put the scroll away right after. 

Neither Glynda or Ozpin noticed the flinch by Ruby at the mention of the two men. It was quick, and it was gone quicker as Glynda walked past Ozpin's desk and turned her head to Ruby. 

"C'mon then, follow me." Ruby nodded and got up from her seat. She snuck a glance at Ozpin before following Goodwitch, gaining a short look at the man. She never noticed Ozpin staring back at her in thought as she left. 

* * *

_Neo woke up to a dark, destroyed moon. It was pitch black, and in pieces. Her pink and brown eyes changed to one of curiosity. Such a sight would normally make anyone on Remnant frightened. Yet now it didn't._

_"Oh? How interesting." A voice said nearby. She turned her head, her lips parted as she saw a sight to behold. "Looks like another stray. What… Interesting indeed. How a child like you could have such a use." The chuckle was mirthless as she stared at dark black eyes._

_"Go… You have more things to do. Spread your wings, you black swan, and cast aside destiny." The flick of a hand and she was sent falling through the world. Licks of wind rushed past her. She was falling so fast, yet the typical roaring wind wasn't there._

* * *

She awoke with a gasp. Everything hurt in her body. Her skin felt mangy, feeling every inch of dried blood on her. Pair that with a few bruises here and there, and you got an uncomfortable combo ready to bring in a tsunami of pain. 

_Where the hell am I?_ Was Neo's first thought. _What happened to me?_ She tried moving, but found her legs and hands tied down. Moving her head, she saw that she was in a chair, her arms wrapped around by rope. 

"Well, look who woke up~" A familiar voice cooed from behind. Neo gritted her teeth and turned her head over her shoulder. She saw her in all of her damned glory, Cinder Fall. The cuts on her body burned from the memories of the fights she had with her. Flames rose, right in her eyes, from nowhere. 

_A hallucination… again. I'm gonna kill her even faster if she keeps causing these._

Something was off, though. Her clothes looked exactly the same as when they were in Vale, and her Grimm arm was gone. Neo's face fell as she remembered… walking out and seeing Roman. Him and everyone else. Her… _friends. That stung_. 

"You've been asleep for nearly two days. We decided you needed a new bed." Cinder slowly walked past and stopped when she was right in front of her. "So, how about we start? What's your name?" 

It was more like a statement then a question. It was also one Neo's heard her entire life. Angrily, her finger turned up and tried pointing at her mouth. Cinder curiously watched her action and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" 

" _Can't SPEAK dumbass_ " appeared next to Neo, and Cinder seemed to be slightly taken back. An amused smirk reached her lips soon, and she hummed. "Interesting… so I'm assuming you really are Neopolitan." Cinder crossed her arms and rolled her head to the side. 

Inside, though. Everything seemed to be on fire. _So it's true. The semblance, the look, gods be damned, why is she here!?_ Cinder's thoughts smoldered, trying to reach the surface. 

"Except she's right here, too." Another voice said, making Neo turn her head. All of Neo's senses stopped as her mind blanked out. Her eyes travelled to the right side of the room. Leaning against the wall was Roman Torchwick, taking a drag of a dirt brown cigar and looking at Cinder angrily. Right by his side was… herself, a younger looking version of herself. She was staring deep into her, as if trying to cut her with her eyes and read her mind. 

Neo scowled and glared at Cinder, her arms tugging against the rope. Cinder watched it happen and simply shook her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The ropes are gonna give you burns if you continue," Cinder flashed a cocky smile. "I doubt having _no_ aura would heal you." 

To prove a point, Cinder put a finger on an exposed spot on her arm. The fingernail had black glass covering it, and Cinder dragged the finger down slowly. A long, red line formed from the finger's path. Blood began springing forth from the cut, trailing down Neo's arm. 

Neo bit her cheek as a burning sensation ran through her, her thoughts dying to anger. Her glass illusions illustrated all of the malice filled anger she was building up. They flashed wildly and broke seconds after, just for new ones to appear. Cinder just smiled and continued. Although she didn't know it was driven by a force she couldn't put a name on. 

"Alright, that's enough!" Neo's face changed into surprise as Roman came into view. He was holding onto Cinder's arm, and visibly gritting his teeth. Cinder was glaring right at him, and took back her arm soon after. 

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't _harm_ her? Interrogate, yes, but not fucking cutting her up." A hand pointed at Neo just to emphasize his words. The tied up girl looked up at him in awe. _He's… oh, he is different._ She winced when she saw the ugly scar running down his cheek. She could see smear marks where makeup had been touched and clawed at. 

The door on the right side of the room opened up and a new voice said, "Hey, what'cha guys doin'? Interrogating that weird clone?" Neo had to drag her eyes off of Roman to see the new person. _Weird clone_ , _that's… what?_

Her mouth parted in half as she saw the new person. Ruby Rose… of course… what? **_What_ ** _?!_

Roman scowled and turned to the redhead, "Oh great, and here's the maniac!" He said in an exaggerated sarcasm, aiming his hand at her. 

"Hey! You kiss your mom with that attitude!" Ruby said back, pointing a finger at him challengingly. 

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Quiet!" Cinder shouted as she walked in front of the two, silencing the two quickly. "Why can't any of you just follow my command? I simply said " _Don't interrupt my interrogation_ " and this is what I get." 

"Hey, I just wanted to see how it was going. It seems like you haven't gotten her to talk yet." Ruby said as she slowly approached the wide eyed girl in the chair. She leaned closer and stared into her eyes, putting a hand on her jaw and moving her head to the side. Roman looked ready to throw her away, but he kept still. Neo, well, the same couldn't be said. 

Young Neo pushed the girl away slightly, making Ruby squawk and put her arms up defensively. "Hey, what's the big idea!" Neo stared her down as Ruby just rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. 

"Please, if you don't mind." Cinder motioned with her hand to make them move from Neo. She stepped back in front of the tied down girl and sighed. "Now, how did you get here?" 

Neo huffed and paused. This was a tricky question. _More like a tricky question to answer_ . A part of her screamed at her to kill Cinder. Another part said that was currently impossible. Slowly, words appeared in midair " _I don't know_ "

Everything was so confusing. First, she gets sent to the past or something. Then, Ruby is working with them. And now she's stuck in a chair getting interrogated by the biggest bitch in Remnant. This was not Neo's day. 

Cinder blinked and scoffed, "Really now? Are you sure you want to be telling _lies_ now?" Cinder's hand opened up and moved closer, as if trying to show her something. Neo's eyes flicked up at Cinder and down at the hand confused. Cinder faltered before closing the hand and scowling to herself. 

"I'm not done with you," She turned to Ruby and rubbed her wrist. "Ruby, I need you to continue this for me."

"Oh no! That ain't happening!" Roman was quick to jump in, and Cinder growled in frustration. Her eye twitched as she glared daggers at him. 

"Roman! I've had enough of your foolish nagging for the past week!" Cinder said as her hands unconsciously rose to the sides of her head. 

"Want a tissue with that darling?" Roman mocked as he squeezed the grip on his cane. "I won't have this bitch and her _pigsticker_ near her." He pointed it at Ruby momentarily before letting it face the ground. 

"And why exactly do you care so much about _her_?" Cinder asked suspiciously, planting a hand on her hip. Her fiery eyes examined Roman as he huffed and looked confused. It was confusion aimed at her more than himself. 

"Maybe it's because a copy of my partner is tied down in a chair, bleeding and looking as if she's seen a ghost! I would be perfectly fine if it was a random person, but look at her! It's Neo two!" 

The younger Neo walked up and placed her hands on Neo's shoulders. " _Don't hurt me I'm scared_ " appeared next to her as she frowned with sad, wide eyes. The older Neo hissed in pain, making it obvious the younger one was touching fresh wounds. Younger Neo flinched and took her hands off, looking down in regret. Cinder groaned before placing a hand over her eyes, her fingers acting as shudders for her to see through. 

After standing in silence for a few seconds, she spoke up. "Ruby... forget it. We need to get prepared for recruiting the White Fang. We must find their leader's exact location." Cinder slowly stalked towards the door. Her left arm shook and she grabbed it. "Go find what you can from that Junior character you mentioned. We need to be as prepared as we can be." 

"Yes ma'am." Ruby said with an eye roll, smirking at no one in particular. Cinder nodded before leaving the room. They sat in silence before Ruby sighed and stretched her arms. 

"Welp, this sucks. I was looking forward to playing with her, too." Ruby looked longingly at Neo before being kicked in the shin by the other one. Neo glared back at her and looked down at her restraints. Her ears toned out the fight that broke out between the two. _I have to get out of these! Maybe I can use an illusion?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw everyone leaving the room. She watched them shuffle out awkwardly, but her other self stopped and turned back, looking her in the eyes with a guilty expression. Soon after, she left Neo alone with her thoughts. 

_Fuck._

* * *

Comparing the staff dormitory to the student dormitory, it wasn't even a competition. The walls were nicer, the carpet was nicer. Although Ruby didn't care, her tiredness made her occupy herself with anything. Even if her thoughts weren't a place she wanted to be in right now. 

"For the rest of the semester, you'll be staying here. That way, students won't try and pry you about who you are, or who your team is. I know there's one nosey team here that would very much want to find out everything about you." 

Ruby chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of her neck. They really were in everyone's business back then, even now. "But wouldn't they still try and do that when I'm around Beacon?" 

"Perhaps, but most will just think you're a janitor or work in administration. If they do, you can tell them you're a foreign exchange student." Glynda said with a slight shrug, seeming not to think about it too hard. Ruby didn't think the same. 

"Working as a janitor here must be real hard." She said with some humor, but a hint of pity was in her voice. Glynda stopped and opened a door before walking inside. Ruby followed her, looking around at the medium-sized room. It… was many leagues better than what the other students had. 

It had two beds to the right and one small kitchen area to the left. A living room with a red sofa and a fancy, large holo-vision sat in the middle. Ruby felt old memories rising in her head. 

"Here is your room. It has everything you need besides food and clothes. Next door is… well, I'm sorry to say this but Professor Port's room is next door. On the other side is Professor Peach's room. As long as you make sure your walls aren't on fire or melting, you'll be safe. Although luck… isn't really on your side." Glynda winced, thinking of the poor fate of the girl nearby. 

Glynda's words made Ruby's eyes widen in shock. _M-Melting? What's that supposed to mean?_ Ruby didn't get an answer for her unasked question. Glynda pushed her sleeve back and checked a small watch on her arm. The tiny hologram that popped up from her wrist made her nod. 

"Well, I need to get back to Ozpin. I told him we'd go have breakfast soon, and I'm _not_ letting him sneak out of this one." Glynda had a spark in her eye as she stalked out of the room. She did a double take and stopped. "Oh, right. Tomorrow, you'll have to meet the other professors, so make sure you get rest today. I would start with getting… clean." Her eyes flicked across Ruby and had a certain judgement to them. Ruby didn't understand it, but she got its point. 

Glynda left quickly, leaving Ruby to the silent warmth of the room by herself. Turning on her heel, Ruby faced her new room. Walking around, she fell against the mattress of the bed and curled the blanket under her palms. _It's… just like the old days._

She remembered breaking into one of these dorms to get back a test grade with Yang. The teachers almost caught them, but Yang just laughed and said, _"No worries, lil' sis. I got this!"_

She did, too. They got out alright and she finally got a passing grade in class. When she thanked her sister for helping her, Yang just hugged her and said, _"No probs' Ruby. Hey, maybe when you're older you'll start breakin' into houses on your own!"_

Ruby remembers laughing and hitting her, _"How dare you! I'll be breakin' into mansions!"_ She remembers laughing it off and wincing when Yang punched her back. Her and Yang laughing together after Yang got punched back. 

She doesn't remember crying about it back then. Wiping the tears off her cheeks quickly, she curled in on herself. _Y-Yang… I'm sorry._ A shaking, blind hand reached forward and grabbed her necklace. _I'm… I'm… sorry. So, so sorry._ _I left you… all alone._

A roaring in her chest rose from the depths. She could practically feel her aura _burn_ around her, seething with pure emotions. Her throat closed, her nose felt numb. Falling on the floor, she tried gasping for breath. The grey burning around her eyes grew, like wings of a hawk. Rising above the girl. 

Then it stopped. As if it was just a single moment. Her knees had a dull aching from where she fell. The sides of her eyes burned and she tried desperately to rub them through the dark called blindness. The silver died down, the wings of flame fading into pure light. 

Her lungs felt like ice, and her nose was on fire. Breathing in knives, she tried to push herself up. Her vision was filled with dark splotches, and they disappeared slowly. 

_What you have Ruby, it's a curse. Everyone with those eyes died fighting. And I don't wanna hear none of that righteous crap, they died bleeding out, alone without their friends, filled with crushing regret. I… don't let that happen to you. What happened to_ her. _Me and you are the same, kiddo. We're cursed, but we keep on goin', even with all the ghosts around us. Never stop goin' kid, or you'll fall down with the rest._

Ruby stood on her feet, swaying slightly. _I… won't. I'll keep following my dream… for her, but I won't end like her. I promise._

_But… I don't think I'll be able to keep it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, for some reason the previous chapters endnotes is on here. Idk why, but I think that's pretty awkward. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it. I know it got pretty angst heavy at the end, but I'm trying to learn about writing that stuff too. I know people like sad stuff lol, but it's weird cause I'm out from my angst stage already. 
> 
> Till next time, peace.


	3. On the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby goes to find information, Cinder has a talk, and someone is having major problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I was gonna upload this chapter on Christmas to keep up the 25th date. But I thought it would be better to upload it early. Enjoy!

The dying summer air bit at her neck as she stood over the street. Valean nights were always loud near the Industrial District, probably from the constant partying and raving clubs. People in Vale usually tried getting away from the troubles of the world, either through intoxication or illegal hallucinogenic dust that shall not be named. 'At least it kept grimm away' was probably there motto too. 

She looked down at the street beneath her, eyes flicking around to see if anyone was lingering around. After nodding her head, she stepped up and took one step forward. Right over the edge she went. As the rush of adrenaline filled her veins, she activated her semblance and drifted down to the ground. 

Sliding on her boots, she landed on the street and gazed up at the nightclub in front of her. The windows were completely blacked out, and the light of the streetlights didn't affect it one bit. She slowly approached the front doors before opening one up. Inside, it looked nearly abandoned. _Perfect._ The walls were torn and aged, looking out of place compared to the fancy double doors across the room. _Place could use some work._ She thought, frowning at the flickering dull lights. Making her way to the fancy doors, she opened them up and was hit in the face by obnoxious coloring and a foul odor. Splashes of bright red, white, and… somehow, a bright black dotted the walls. 

_So this_ is _it, who would've guessed that guy was right._ She walked in and closed the doors quickly. Blasting music could be heard through the walls, and she intended on finding the source. Strolling ahead, she made her way through the hallway before seeing a man in a black suit, hat, and glasses adorning a red tie. 

He noticed her coming and crossed his arms. "Identification, or you're not gettin' in." He said gruffly. She looked taken aback and smiled right after. 

"You mean I have to show ID for an illegal underground club?" 

"Sorry ma'am, but those are the rules." He shrugged, keeping his eyes focused on hers. She nodded slowly and got close to him. He scowled and cautiously leaned away from her. 

"Well, maybe we can change those rules with a _visit_ to the bed?" She asked as she placed a finger on his chest delicately. It slid down as he examined her face. The deed was harder with the large black cloak over her head. Her face looked soft, but much, _much_ too young. _Oh gods…_

"A-Are you even old enough to be here?" He asked as he tried stepping back. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"Haven't you heard? Age is _just_ a number." Her grip got tighter, "But, I do have business with your boss. So if you value your life as a lowlife bouncer, then I suggest you let me through." She let go and watched him stagger back. He faltered, dusted off his suit, fixed his (totally-not-a-clip-on) tie, and slowly opened the doors behind him. 

"Let me tell the boss, and I'll let you know when to come in." He said before disappearing into the club. She could see the faint sight of red strobe lights through the door as he left. Her feet bounced as she waited, crossing her arms behind herself and humming. The door opened a minute later, and he walked over to the side and held the door open. 

"He's waiting at the bar, but don't keep him too long." She nodded with a smile, winking at him as she passed. Her ears caught the faint sound of " _Juniors fuckin' kids"_ as the door closed. The entire club was laid in front of her now. It was pretty large, nearly _too large_ for the building it inhabited. 

Strobe lights flashed a multitude of reds, whites, yellows, and black across the dance floor. It was packed too, a whole crowd blasting away with the music and drinking like no tomorrow. She would've joined them, too, but she had business to take care of. _Shame._ She mentally sighed. 

Walking down the stairs, she caught sight of more Junior lackeys, playing poker at a round table in the corner. Her eyes wandered to a long bar set near the dance floor and she caught sight of the man-in-charge. It would be hard not to, seeing as he was nearly 7 feet tall and built like a Ursa. 

She came up to his side and sat up on one of the stools. The barkeep came up to her and asked what she wanted. "Do you have Beowulf Kings? I want two of them." 

The bartender nodded, gazing at her for too long before going to another person sitting at the bar. Junior finally took notice of her and grunted. 

"So, you're the girl my guys were talkin' about?" He looked her up and down with caution. 

"Yep, kinda glad I'm well known around here. I thought fame couldn't take any longer." She fanned her hand at herself with a tired expression. 

"Don't play with me. I know what you came here for. The only thing people looking for me come for is either my boys, or information." He leaned closer as his lips set into a hard line. "So, which is it?"

"Information. I'm looking for the White Fang." Her words made Junior's face twist into surprise. He looked at her like she was crazy. At the very least looking for death. 

"The White Fang? Miss I don't think you want to jumble up with that mess!" He whispered loudly. "Besides, you don't even look faunus… no offence." 

"Ha! None taken… but I have to find the White Fang. Someway or another." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few cards of lien, each blue in color. Handing it to him, she raised an eyebrow with a frown. "And I have the money to get what I want." 

Junior took the cards and counted them, his lips twisting into a small smile as he pocketed the money. "Alright, just remember, you didn't hear this from me. The White Fang are holding a recruitment rally downtown, in some abandoned warehouse by the waterfront. Apparently, it's gonna be pretty large, and even the leader's supposed to make a speech or something." 

"And where is the warehouse?"

"Like I said, near the waterfront, probably in the abandoned area. Just look around the Dead Zone and you'll probably find some of them." She nodded as her drinks finally arrived. After making a comment on how long it took, she drank from one like a bull finding water after a week. 

"And now, I get to ask a question. Why are you looking for a bunch of terrorists? Last time I checked, they're blowing up buildings and trains, not taking in street urchins." 

The girl froze and glared at him, "You sayin' I don't have family?!" He looked taken aback. _That's_ what set her off? 

"No! I'm saying that 'cause you look young. Seriously, how old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen?" 

" ** _Shut_ ** _your_ **_mouth_**." She growled as her grip on her drink left thin cracks running up it. Junior stepped a foot back, "Alright! I'm gone… nice doing business with ya'." He walked away while she stared holes into his head. 

She finished her drink and began with the other as the bartender walked up with a concerned look. "Hey, you should take those lightly, miss. One time my cousin chugged down just one and nearly lost his eyesight." 

"Is that supposed to be funny?" She asked, her eyes half closed and strained towards him. 

"Just be careful with the drinks. You don't look like one who can hold-"

"I can hold my drink _juuussstch_ fine!" She slurred, before finishing the other drink right in front of him. Her eyes had a look of defiance, and she slammed the glass down on the bar. "There… how's that for can't holds my drink!" 

"I think I'm right. How about you take a break and go work out that alcohol from your system." 

"How about I work your… I'm goin' now. Screw this." She slowly walked away from the bar, throwing a couple of pale blue lien behind her back at the bartender. "There, for the drinks." 

She slowly made her way out, catching herself on a couple of stumbles here and there. After going out through the front doors of the building, she pulled out her scroll. She clicked it open and scrolled through her contacts. 

Finally, her wavering eyes saw Cinder's name, and she clicked open a messaging chat. She slowly typed into the small keyboard before sending it and pocketing her scroll. Hopefully, it wasn't _too_ poorly written. Especially when the letters looked like little tiny blurs to her. 

"Therrre! Now I jus' gotta get back to Bacon before they worry about me!" She smiled faintly at the mental image of her team. Her legs caught on the sidewalk a few times, but slowly and… hardly surely, she made her way to the Air Bus depot. _Hope they take passengers around this time… hehe, maybe they're partyin' too!_

A giggle escaped her lips before a faint scream reached her ears. Her face completely dropped. Turning her wobbly head to the source, she made her way to a nearby alley and saw it. Two men stood over another older guy, deep red blood dripped off of the old man's chin onto the concrete. 

"Damn, you had all this cash just sittin' on you? What were you trying to buy, a car?" The robber, as she now realized, smiled while flipping through orange and blue lien. A smile crept on her face as she reached into her black cloak and pulled out a short handle, looking more like a black club. A blood red blade was stuck through the middle, the top of it peaking through the metal of the "club". 

"Hey, wait a minute. Ain't this-" 

The men never noticed her standing near the end of the alleyway. Until a flash and a gunshot came from the entrance. Both men jumped in shock and a loud _thump_ rebounded off of the alley walls. 

"W-What the hell!?" One of the men cried, trying to grab something in his pocket. That " _something_ " turned out to be a small pistol with black and white engravings on it. The barrel had a sharp blade near the end, glistening from the moonlight. 

He yelped quietly when a sharp blade landed against his throat. The only reason he was alive was his aura holding it back. A fist landed against his side, making him double over. Then he was thrown over someone's shoulder and slammed onto the ground. 

The old bleeding man watched in astonishment as a person with a black hood and cloak easily took down the men robbing him. A red bladed scythe in their hands, they pinned one of the men on the ground. 

"What's goin' on here?" Their words came out more loose and dull. The man under them looked over their shoulder and shook his head. The old guy realized it was a woman, judging by their voice. 

"Get the hell off me! Agrh!" He choked as the back of the blade pushed against his neck. The girl opened her mouth but an arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her off. The role reversal made her scream and grab his arm, trying to pry it away. She lifted her arm and slammed her elbow into his side. 

He tried holding on, but after enough hits he let go in pain. She turned and slashed him over the arm. "Damn bitch!" He screamed as he ran forward and tackled her. The other guy dodged the two falling on the ground with a roll. 

"Got you asshole!" She yelled with a cruel laugh as the end of her scythe stabbed into the robber's back. The guy gasped as his aura broke and the scythe dug deep into his side. It left a gaping hole in his back, exposing the tissue and muscle underneath. 

A foot kicked her hand, making her strengthen her grip on the scythe. _If I let go I'm dead!_ She yelled mentally while biting her lip. _Why the hell did I drink before this?! These guys should be easy!_

She yanked the scythe to the side and raised it, the other guy's foot getting caught on the curved weapon. She cut his heel and pushed the other off of her. He was gasping for air as she stood up and spat on the ground. The other guy was quick to lean up and aim his pistol at her. Before he could shoot, she was already swinging at him. 

The scythe hit his arm on the side, making him drop his gun and cry out a horrendous scream. His aura broke as it ripped through his arm, split his hand, and threw blood across the ground. The skin tore like paper as she ran it across before ripping it out at the hand. With his arm mangled and his life on the brink of death, he tried one last effort to get away. Get anywhere far away from the attacker. 

She never let it happen as she swung the weapon down onto his head, hooking it in his forehead. The other robber was halfway to the exit of the alley when she began approaching him. "Hey, you got my money?" 

He cowered and tried crawling faster, but was stopped by her foot landing on his wounded back. It barely avoided any blood, just inches from the hole left by her scythe. "Jeesh… you guys suck. Where's the money?" 

He looked back, shaking and pale. "Pleash… don't kill me." A line of blood came trailing down his mouth as he pleaded. She sighed and put the end of the scythe against the back of his neck, pushing against his skin. It lightly hooked around it, making him gasp for air and nearly cry. 

"C'mon… I wanna get out here. Where's the cash." She slurred again, and he slowly pointed back at the other man lying dead in the alley. "Oh… okay." Her tone conveyed only boredom, and that scared him the most. How did this person, this stupid fucking girl, take down him and _Jae_ both? A glance back made him look in horror as she lifted the scythe above him. 

The old man looked on in shock at his… savior? Seeing her brutally murder these men made him want to puke in anxiety. In all of his years, this was by far the worst thing he's ever seen. He placed a hand on his heart and looked towards the ground. His eyes wanted nothing to do with the bloodshed that painted the alleyway red. Yes, they robbed him, but jail time was better than a… he couldn't even think of the last part. 

The murderous girl looted the dead man casually, as if she's done it a thousand times. She looked through his pockets before finding what she was searching for. Lifting her hand to inspect something, it turned out to be the stolen lien. She ran a finger across the top of the cards, smiling as the numbers kept rising higher and higher. 

"Ya' really did have a'lotta money." She said while glancing over to him. Her smile left as she looked back at the dead men. "I'm gein' sloppy. Hey… how about you don't tell anyone you saw thi'sh and I take this money?" 

"H-Have it! It's yours!" The old man said fearfully, waving a hand towards her. She nodded and tucked it underneath her cloak, in some unseen pocket. 

"Thanks big guy!" She said at the top of her lungs, stumbling away and avoiding the blood trails on the red concrete. The old guy slowly stood up and slumped against the wall, taking out his scroll and dialing the police. 

The moon rose above the tall walls and roofs of the alleyway, splitting the dark, light, and red around him. 

* * *

_Fear and Dread were feelings both Cinder knew,_ and _feared. Her eyes widened when she saw Grimm surround her. She tried using her semblance, but the familiar tug and will of her ability was gone._

_A Grimm jumped, its shadowy figure nearly mixing in with the bleeding black behind it. It's ethereal jaws widened with the intent to kill, but a clawed hand grabbed its face. A screeching rang out as the Grimm's head was crushed. She smirked._

_The arm returned to her and she examined it. Her smirk disappeared. The arm was choking her. She couldn't control herself as she fell to her knees. "W-What is this! Where am I?!" It felt like someone had_ taken over _her own body._

_A voice similar to hers screamed. She was watching what was happening from a mirror, staring at herself. Her body wore rags and a cleaning uniform, and her eyes were heavy with purple bags. Across the mirror was herself, wearing a black uniform with a burnt poncho over one arm. She could see the Grimm arm from earlier hanging from under it._

_She stared into her remaining eye and froze. "Who…_ what _are you?" Her hand reached out in confusion. It hit an invisible wall, her fingers stretching against it._

_She stared back in shock, placing a hand on the mirror glass. It was her Grimm arm; the claws scratched the glass and sent ripples across like water. She placed a hand on the same spot, rubbing her hand across the glass like it was some fascinating treasure._

_"You… you're not me. Who are you!? Why do you look like_ **_me_** _?!"_

_The Grimm arm pushed harder. She stepped back in fear, grabbing at her neck. The glass broke._

* * *

She shot up in an instant. Her breaths came with gasps, and she soon calmed down enough to properly get air. Her body was shaking from a cold she couldn't feel. It continued, growing and stopping at points. 

Her arms hugged her shoulders as she bit her lip, letting her nails dig into her skin. She sat in bed in the same position for a few minutes, blankly staring at the wall unmoving. Mind racked from the nightmare; she felt like a statue. _What was that? Why do I keep seeing myself? And that arm…_

She rubbed her head tiredly and yawned unwillingly. The shaking stopped thankfully and she decided to push away the thoughts. Her sleepiness reminded her of the real world, and she got up from the rose colored bed. _Time to start living._

The apartment she got wasn't the fanciest in Vale's popular skylines, but it was good enough to make any _idiot_ gasp in awe and think they were with the one percent of the world. Of course Cinder knew better than to think of something so foolish. Even if she could be considered a part of the one percent with her little kingdom of crime. Although crime was a harsh word for _'small_ acts against society'. 

It was also placed tall enough to get a nice view over Vale, giving her eyes on the entire residential district. And Ozpin's glowing tower that stood proud miles away. That one thing that ruined the view for her. It made her stomach curl in disgust. She looked away. It was getting hard to even look at it every day. Just standing as a reminder of the blind _arrogance_ in the world. Eventually she just got rid of it from her head and stood up. 

As she freshened herself up, two knocks came from the door. A short stroll and she asked, "Who's there?" While leaning into the doorframe with her shoulder. Her hands lit up with her semblance in preparation. Two more knocks came from the door before she heard a sigh loud enough to reach her ears. 

"Cinder, it's me Emerald. Are you gonna do this every time?" And a knock after that made Cinder calm down and open the door with a swipe of a holo-screen. She began walking away from the door as Emerald walked in with a bored look and took her shoes off. She wouldn't have in any other place, but it was Cinder's rules. Because people from Mistral had to be _that_

"So, uh, how've you been?" Emerald asked as she looked at Cinder. "Better." Was the reply she got. 

"Oh… alright." Emerald knew Cinder wasn't much into greetings like such, but at least she tried. 

"Why did you come? Do you have news for me?" Cinder asked while looking back. Emerald faltered at the assumption. Even if it was right. 

"Y-Yeah, Ruby thinks she found out where the White Fang leader will be. Apparently they're gonna be at some event in the Industrial District." 

Cinder smiled in satisfaction, "Good, tell her that she's done a good job. And she should expect her compensation for the job soon. And yes, tell her that she's still working with us and it doesn't mean we're letting her go." She nearly gave an eye roll, but kept it as just a mental image for herself. 

"Yes, ma'am." Emerald bowed slightly with her arms straight at her sides. Cinder turned on her heel and shook her head. In a rare moment, she seemed to relax and become more... casual. "Please, drop the formalities. It's just us two." 

Emerald stood up straight awkwardly, not expecting Cinder to say that. "Oh, uh, okay." She walked over to Cinder and looked out the window, being hypnotized by the bustling city. Cinder kept her own eyes diverted away from it. "Have any problems come up recently?" 

"No… more of the same. Some of the men want higher wages for all the cargo they're moving, but that's it." 

"And has Roman done anything about it?" 

"Y'know, I asked but he was an ass about it." Emerald shrugged and sat down, letting herself fall into the soft cushion underneath. Cinder crossed her arms and sat down on a chair opposite of Emerald, and smiled mirthlessly.

"Roman tends to be rash like that." Cinder turned her eyes to the side in thought. A memory flashed in her head, and she frowned weakly. "He'll stop eventually." 

"Hope so, he acts like a total dick. Those bastards that give you a good job, then leave you for dead kind of dick." 

Cinder nodded slowly and said, "Yes, but all of them are just pawns for what truly happens." She ran a finger across her choker before sighing. "Enough about them, how have _you_ been?" 

Emerald leaned to the side a bit and laid a hand on her cheek. "Good, I guess. Don't… take this the wrong way, but are you okay?" 

Cinder straightened up in her chair slightly, her eyes narrowing slightly. "What do you mean?" 

"I _mean_ you're acting weird. Usually, you just talk about business and orders, no offence." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Cinder said while rolling her shoulder. "But I'm simply curious. We all have souls, and you are my _successor_ after all." Emerald hung her head low and crossed her arms. She leaned back into her chair more. 

"I know… but I'm having doubts I'll be able to hold the title." She shook her head in mild disbelief. Her eyes roamed down to the floor, getting caught in the flooding red of the carpet. 

"I'm surprised you weren't already in a position of power. You have the greatest potential out of anyone I've met. That's not something to overlook." 

"Yes, well, nobody wants to take in some kid on streets usually," Emerald's hands curled into fists. "All they ever care about is themselves… but, I guess I'm wrong after meeting you." Her hands loosened up and she gave a small smile to the crime empress in front of her. 

Cinder stood and walked over to a small area of the room for the kitchen. She opened a cabinet as Emerald continued. "Ever since we've met, life's been… way better than it has in years. I've got a home, food, and…" 

She stopped when Cinder placed a dark glass of something- "Here, you don't mind wine, do you?" ...Wine on the table and sat back down. She had her own glass and rolled it in her palm, the scarlet liquid in it rolling along with her hand. 

"Thanks… but I don't really drink." Emerald let the glass go untouched as she looked away from it. Her body seemed to move _away_ from the small velvet red drink. 

"Of course, now please continue." Cinder rolled a hand and sipped from her glass. Honestly, she didn't know Emerald shied away from alcohol. But then again, Emerald never got near any to begin with. 

"Right… um, where did I-Oh right. Yeah, I've never really had any good places besides an alleyway and cheap apartments. But look at this place, it's amazing! I feel like I'm in the one percent or something." Emerald looked around the apartment room with a gleeful look in her ruby red eyes. Cinder felt a drop of sweat roll off her face and took a sip. She awkwardly nodded. _Yep… one percent…_

"Yes, the apartment is very… nice," Cinder coughed into her hand and silently cleared her throat. "But we'll be living in some place much more useful than here." 

"I hope so, I'm tired of getting looked down on by all those rich bastards on their diamond thrones!" She raised her head quickly when she heard Cinder snort and laugh. Let me say this again… she _snorted_ with _laughter._ Emerald raised an eyebrow at the display of Cinder herself giving off a genuine _laugh_. 

A blush crept on Emerald's face as she smiled, hiding it by giving a fake cough. Cinder drank another sip of wine and said, "We'll get them soon. Along with Ozpin and his lackeys." 

"Let's hope. That old man probably can't even lift his-" Emerald stopped talking when the buzzing of a scroll began on an end table nearby. Cinder placed down her glass and excused herself. She walked over to the scroll. Picking it up, she answered the call and asked, "Hello?" 

Emerald watched Cinder throughout the call, glancing at her drink when Cinder looked over at her. Then instantly became worried when Cinder began raising her voice at the scroll. Her hands curled around the arms of the chair as she tried stopping the shaking in her body. 

Eventually Cinder closed the call, tossed the scroll on the bed, and sat back down with a hand on her forehead. Emerald stood up and slowly walked to her side, and raised a hand near her shoulder. "Is… everything alright?" 

As the hand approached, Cinder took notice and slapped it away. "Don't touch me!" She ordered while glaring up at Emerald with her fiery yellow eyes. A flame burned inside them, and Emerald backed away with a emotionless face. A depth of fear hid in her eyes still, 

"Yes ma'am!" Emerald bowed slightly and closed her eyes, her arms straight at her sides. Cinder kept her glare on Emerald before slowly calming down and frowning. She sighed and raised a hand, "Emerald, I need you to go to an address and deal with the man in charge there." 

"Yes ma'am, what's the address?" Cinder stood up and passed Emerald. She picked up her scroll off the bed and tapped at it, writing something. A short buzz in one of Emerald's back pockets made her take out the scroll and read the latest message. 

"There, I sent you the address. Be done with it quickly, I may need you for meeting the White Fang Leader." 

Emerald nodded and hid the solemn look on her face with a flat business one. She walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her, sending Cinder one last glance before it shut indefinitely. 

The woman left in the room breathed in a shaky hiss and put a hand over her eyes. Her mind raced back to anything but the thought of _her_ , trying to clear her mind with a new set of problems. Eventually she calmed down enough to gain her bearings, dust herself off, wipe away a tear, and take one last drink of the scarlet liquid in her glass. 

* * *

  
  


The dreary room she was in just fit so, _so_ perfectly didn't it? 

The grey walls gave everything a greyscale look. And her white helmet and generally colorless uniform just added to it. All that was around her was just an emotionless grey. It made her want to cry; it was tormenting her in her already weak state.

But everything changed when she looked down at the helmet's red Grimm-like markings. They were a blistering red, but fit the white so well. Symbolism was strong when it came to their masks and helmets. Some had different markings to symbolize their role. Some exaggerated a Faunus' features. But the ones on her helmet represented something she _didn't deserve..._ didn't _want_. Someone else deserved it. 

Her fingers grazed the lines before moving up towards the helmet's horns. They linger on the ends of them before a short but loud knock comes from the door. Her head shot up just a little too fast and made her dizzy, but nevertheless she met the covered "eyes" of her new lieutenant. 

"You need to get ready for your speech." He said in his usual deep, monotone of a voice. His back leaned against the wall and he crossed his arms. She could tell he was staring at her through his helmet critically, like always. 

"I've practiced enough." She said sharply, taking her eyes off of him and instead glaring down at her helmet. A low snort came from the lieutenant as he shook his head. "Practice doesn't make perfect until you actually do it." 

Her eyes snapped to him instantly, "Why are you here?" 

"Just checking on our general, that's all." He raised a hand and waved it as if he was trying to calm a wild animal. It only served to annoy her more.

"Well, I'm fine." She replied and rubbed at the heavy bags under her eyes. Even makeup failed to hide just how dark they were. 

"I disagree. You've been real quiet about what you plan for us to do. Even to the High Leader. Not to mention, you're plans in Beacon have some of the others worried." Each listing made her amber eyes narrow harder and harder. 

"It isn't your problem. It isn't _a_ problem. And you need to leave _now_." Her teeth gritted together as she glared at him, barely keeping her dark scowl at bay. He stayed still for a few seconds before sighing, "Yes general, by your wishes." He headed for the door, but paused and turned his head. 

"You might just lose support from Khan if you continue to act this way, _Belladonna_." And with that, he left her alone. The door closed behind him, and she was wrapped with silence. Her eyes lingered on the ear-blistering metallic menace called a "door" and eventually fell onto her helmet's horns once again. 

An ache in her throat tightened, making her eyebrows furrow together. Her fingers landed on the beginnings of the horns and stayed. They tightened and pushed down on them, unbeknownst to her. She was so caught up in her mind that she failed to even notice the squeeze she had on the helmet. Then the left horn cracked. 

A startled gasp left her lips as she instantly took her fingers from the helmet. _No… no!_ She stood up quickly and looked around the room. Her eyes shot from shelf to cabinet to drawers. In a rush, she was searching through them, trying to find something to help. Nothing held anything to fix the crack. Her knees felt weak, weak enough to make her fall back into her chair with a pitiful drop. 

She lifted a hand to her head, sweeping her pitch black hair to the side. The aching in her throat threatened to escape, to the point she almost felt tears. Just… nothing could help her. 

She wanted to feel angry, frustrated. Anything but was what she got. Confusion, hurt, sadness, and a yearning. All of it sat in her like a whirlwind she couldn't even see. Throwing her left and right and everywhere else. But she tried to feel the buried anger forgotten in that whirlwind...

She _really_ needed to stab something. Her head turned to the right. Gambol Shroud rested just barely next to her. She picked up the Tanto part of the weapon, barely missing the thicker part of the sheath. Her hand glided to its handle, but it stopped right after. Shivering racked her body before ending abruptly. 

The sheath dropped into her lap and her hands grabbed her helmet again. The tears that have been building up their grand entrance till now finally fell. She held the helmet close to her chest, one hand on top and the other on the side. 

"Why'd you g-go? Why d-did you leave me behind?" 

The helmet didn't answer her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Wonder who that is? Hehe, anyway, let's talk about something concerning Cinder. I know recently an episode revealed her backstory and all, but I will not be using it. I will stick to my own, so she will be different than canon. 
> 
> Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you're finally awake, tried to read the chapter, just like us... And that thief over there. 
> 
> I keep my promises so here's a list of ideas that were gonna be in the fic but didn't make the cut. Please, use some you like. 
> 
> -Ruby was turned into a burb like Qrow(she was a hawk)  
> -War happens like 12 years in the future(time difference was huge)  
> -Irondaddy knocks Ruby out(Ironwood chill dawg its only chapter 1×D)  
> -Yang goes psycho later on(shoutout to Rogue AU man)  
> -Ozpin was a joke character(I'm gonna try humor, but not crack levels of it jeezus)  
> -Roman was a chick(purely of self interest, I had an easier time writing him as a female... what? Don't judge me>:(  
> -Ruby had a robotic leg(Idk I was goin off lol)
> 
> Anyway, I plan on going big with this AU. It's gonna run like Volumes, so count this as Volume 1. I'll give you a hint though, this starts at the beginning of Volume 2(actual V2)
> 
> If you liked the chapter, please stay on this journey with me. Who knows what will happen next?


End file.
